UbiSoftFan94's The Land Before Time Parody Casts
Welcome to my (Andrew Smith) new page for The Land Before Time parody casts. All of my casts are made from scratch. The casts will be updated from time to time. Also, if you have any questions for me, please leave one on my talk page. Thanks. :) Cast Lists The Land Before Time/Bambi (Tinysaurus 1) *Littlefoot as Adult Bambi *Ali as Adult Faline *Chomper as Adult Thumper *Spike as Adult Flower *Tinysaurus 1 as Young Bambi *Tinysaurus 2 as Young Faline *Tinysaurus 3 as Young Thumper *Tinysaurus 4 as Young Flower *Bron as The Great Prince of the Forest *Littlefoot's Mother as Bambi's Mother *Grandpa Longneck as Friend Owl *Mama Sharptooth as Mrs Quail *Papa Sharptooth as Mr Quail *Tria as Quail Mother *Shorty as Mr. Mole *The Others Dinosaurs and Flyers as Other Animals *Ducky's Mother as Thumper's Mother *Ducky as Girl Bunny *Cera as Girl Skunk *Topsy as Squirrel *Mr.Thicknose as Chipmunk *Grandma Longneck as Mena *Mr. Clubtail as Groundhog *Ruby as Aunt Ena *Petrie, Guido and Mo as The Kids *Red Claw as Adult Ronno *Icky as Young Ronno *Mama Fast Biter, Screech and Thud, Velociraptors, Deinonychuses, Utahraptors, Dromaeosauruses, Unquillosauruses, Allosauruses, Giganotosaurus, Spinosauruses, Baryonyxes, Metriacanthosaurus, Albertosaurus, Tyrannosauruses, Mosasaurus, Elasmosaurus, Liopleurodon, Megalodon, Deinosuchuses, Sarcosuchus as Ronno's Minions *Dil as Ronno's Mom *Hyp as The Porcupine *Sharptooth as The Man *Domeheads as Man's Dogs The Land Before Time/Croc (Littlefoot) *Littlefoot as Croc *Mr. Thicknose as King Rufus *The Other Dinosaurs and Flyers as Gobbos *Grandpa Longneck as Swap Meet Pete *Bron as Croc's Father *Littlefoot's Mother as Croc's Mother *Chomper as Croc's Adorable Little Brother *Petrie's Mother as Beany The Bird *Rooter as Professor Gobbo *Sharptooth as Baron Dante *Sharpteeth as The Dantinis *Hyp as Pirate Dantinis *Chomper's Mother as Flibby *Chomper's Father as Neptuna *Red Claw as Cannon Boat Keith *Screech as Chumly *Thud as Tooty the Feeble *Mutt as Fosley *Giganotosaurus as Cactus Jack *Allosaurus as Demon Itsy *Biggest Sharptooth as The Secret Sentinel *Dil as Soveena *Sharptooth Swimmer as Flavio *Icky as The Firepit Monster *Sierra as Venus Fly Von Trappe *Mountain Sharptooth as The Village Masher *Great Hideous Beast as Swipe Swiftly The Land Before Time/Dumbo (Chomper) *Chomper as Dumbo *Littlefoot as Timothy Q. Mouse *Cera as Mrs Jumbo *Grandma Longneck as Catty *Sue as Giddy *Chomper's Mother as Prissy *Dil as Matriarch *Grandpa Longneck as Casey Jr *Chomper's Father as The Ringmaster *Dinah, Dana, Topsy, Mutt's Father, and Spiketail Leader as The Crows *Mutt as Smitty *Hyp, Ozzy, Stuart, Screech, Thud, Red Claw, Sharptooth, and Plated Sharptoothas The Pink Elephants *Sharpteeth as The Clowns *Thomas (from TTTE) as Mr. Stork The Land Before Time/Fun and Fancy Free (Littlefoot's Fun and Fancy Free) *Littlefoot as Jiminy Cricket *Ducky's Mother as Cleo *Belly Dagger as The Big Cat *Mr. Thicknose as Bongo *Ali as LuLuBelle *Red Claw as Lumpjaw *Chomper's Father, Shorty, and The Other Dinosaurs as The Other Bears *Kron (from Disney's Dumbo) as Edgar Bergan *Elsie as Luana Patten *Bruton (from Disney's Dinosaur) as Charlie McCarthy *Mo as Mortimer Snerd *DIl as Cow *Bron as Mickey Mouse *Rhett as Donald Duck *Pat as Goofy *Cera as The Harp *Rex (from We're Back: A Dinosaur Story), Petrie, Grandpa Longneck, and Other Dinosaurs as The Crows *The Scarecrow as Himself *Sharptooth as Willie The Giant *Allosaurus, Ozzy, Stuart, Screech, Thud, Fast Biter, and Hyp as The Dragonflies *Doc as Fish *Grandma Longneck as Dinah Shore The Land Before Time/Pinocchio (Tippy) *Tippy as Pinocchio *Mr. Thicknose as Geppetto *Littlefoot as Jiminy Cricket *Cera as The Blue Fairy *Grandpa Longneck as Figaro *Grandma Longneck as Cleo *The Other Dinosaurs and Other Flyers as The Other Characters *Sharptooth Swimmer as Monstro The Whale *Sharpteeth as The Shark *Hyp as Stromboli *Red Claw as The Wicked Coachman *Mutt's Father as Honest John *Spiketail Leader as Gideon *Crocodiles (from Disney's Tarzan) as Coachman's Minions The Land Before Time/Rayman (Littlefoot) *Littlefoot as Rayman *Grandpa Longneck as Globox *Petrie as Murfy *Cera as Ly The Fairy *Topsy as Clark *Bron as Polokus *Grandma Longneck as Uglette *Spike as Joe *Hyp as Admiral Razorbeard *Mutt as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *Mo as Sam The Snake *Velcoiraptors (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Rabbids *Chomper and The Baby Dinosaurs as Globox Kiddies *Tinysaurus as Teensies *Ozzy as Axel *Kong (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Umber *Stuart as Foutch *Tyrannosaurus Rex (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Jano *Great Hideous Beast as Grolem 13 *Nod as Ninjaws *Chiros (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Mr. Dark *Ali as Carmen The Whale *Bron and Littlefoot's Mother as The Magician and Betilla The Fairy *Mummys (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Robot Pirates *Chomper's Father as Count Razoff *Chomper's Mother as Begoniax *Rinkus, Sierra, and The Sharpteeth as Zombie Chickens *Mr. Thicknose as Tarayzan *Dil as Razorwife *Chandar, White Bear, and White Bear's Son (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Otto Psi, Romeo Patti, and Gonzo *Red Claw as The Robot Dinosaur *Sharptooth as Reflux *Plated Sharptooth as Big Mama *Seth (from Kong: The Animated Series) as The Magician (Rayman Origins) *Rhett as Bzzit *Shorty as Andrew *Evil Littlefoot (A Fan Made The Land Before Time) as Dark Rayman *Screech and Thud as Henchmen 800 and 1000 *Ominous (from Kong: the Animated Series) as Mr. Stone *Sharptooth Mom as Space Mama *Allosaurus as Mr. Skops The Land Before Time/Snow White (Cera White and The Seven Dinosaurs) *Cera as Snow White *Littlefoot as Prince Charming *Chomper's Mother as The Evil Queen *Hyp's Father as The Huntsman *Sabor (from Tarzan) as The Magic Mirror *Mr. Thicknose as Doc *Big Daddy as Grumpy *Mr. Clubtail as Happy *Woog (from Were Back: A Dinosaur's Story) as Sleepy *Chomper as Bashful *Rex (from Were Back: A Dinosaur's Story) as Sneezy *Tippy as Dopey *Sharptooth as The Wicked Witch *Mutt as The Raven *Ozzy and Stuart as The Vultures *The Dink The Little Dinosaur Characters as Snow White's Animals *Tickles as The Owl The Land Before Time/The Little Engine That Could (The Little Dinosaur That Could) *Cera as Tillie *Littlefoot as Chip *Grandma Longneck as Georgia *Mr. Thicknose as Farnsworth *Topsy as Pete *Mr. Clubtail as Jebediah *Grandpa Longneck as Doc *Tower as Himself *Chomper as Eric *Mother Bird (from Were Back: A Dinosaur Story) as Jill *Petrie as Rollo the Clown *Dil as Grumpella *Rhett as Chippers The Toy Monkey *Mutt's Father and Spiketail Leader as Giraffes *Tantor (from Tarzan) as Perky the Baby Elephant *Rex (from Were Back: A Dinosaur Story) as Handy Pandy *Buster (from Were Back: A Dinosaur Story) as Stretch *Ducky as Missy *Rooter, Shorty, Big Daddy, Professor Porter, Tarzan, Terk, and Moyo (from Tarzan) as Toy Soldiers/Teddy Bears/Cake Carrying Mice *Hyp as The Big Wolf *The Brichosaurus Boy as The Little Wolf *Sierra as The Eagle *Giganotosaurus as The Voice Inside Cave The Land Before Time/Thomas (Littlefoot the Little Apatosaurus and Friends) *Littlefoot as Thomas *Grandpa Longneck as Edward *Mr. Thicknose as Henry *Topsy as Gordon *Mr. Clubtail as James *Chomper as Percy *Pat as Toby *Petrie as Duck *Mutt's Father and Spiketail Leader as Donald and Douglas *Shorty as Oliver *Icky as Devious Diesel *Cera as Emily *Bron as Murdoch *Grandma Longneck as Molly *Screech and Thud as Arry and Bert *Dil as Mavis *Doc as BoCo *Petrie's Mother as Flora *Chomper's Father as Spencer *Chomper's Mother as Daisy *Great Hideous Beast as Scruffey *Jason Jenkins (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Sir Topham Hatt *Lua (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Lady Hatt *Spike as Toad *Red Claw as Diesel 10 *Rinkus and Sierra as Splatter and Dodge *Littlefoot's Mother as Lady *The Little Brachiosaurus as Bertie *Doc as BoCo *Biggest Sharptooth as George *Dinah and Dana as Bill and Ben *Allosaurus as Bulgy *Hyp as Smudger *Rooter as Duke *Nessie (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Old Slow Coach *Big Daddy as Sir Handel *Professor Porter (from Tarzan) as Peter Sam *Tarzan (from Tarzan) as Skarloey *Terk (from Tarzan) as Rheneas *Moyo (from Tarzan) as Rusty *Rhett as Duncan *Tricia as Madge *Troublesome Trucks as Fast Biters and Domeheads *Sue as Rosie *Giganotosaurus as The Chinese Dragon *Mountain Sharptooth as Hector *Nod as Bertram *Kong (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Rocky *Chandar (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Harvey *Tyrannosaurus Rex (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Arthur *Woog (from Were Back: A Dinosaur's Story) as Dennis *Rex (from Were Back: A Dinosaur's Story) as Neville *Saro as Hiro The Land Before Time/TUGS (DINOSAURS) *Littlefoot as Ten Cents *Hyp's Father as Big Mac *Aladar (from Disney's Dinosaur) as OJ *Ruby's Father as Top Hat *Woog (from Were Back: a Dinosaur Story) as Warrior *Grandpa Longneck as Hercules *Chomper as Sunshine *Petrie as Grampus *Jason Jenkins (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Captain Star *Ramon De La Porta (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Captain Zero *Red Claw as Zorran *Screech and Thud as Zebedee and Zak *Dinah and Dana as Zip and Zug *Grandma Longneck as Lillie Lightship *Mutt's Father and Spiketail Leader as Frank and Eddie *Cera as Sally Seaplane *Spike as Lord Stinker *Mr. Thicknose as Puffa *Mr. Clubtail as The Goods Engine *Doc as Izzy Gomez *Topsy as Fire Chief *Tarzan (from Tarzan) as Sea Rouge *Professor Porter (from Tarzan) as Sea Rouge's Uncle *Sabor and Tublat (from Tarzan) as The Pirates *Terk (from Tarzan) as Boomer *Chomper's Father as Bluenose *Dil as Pearl *Rinkus as Nantucket *Sharptooth as Johnny Cuba *Archie as Old Rusty *Chomper's Mother as The Duchess *Petrie's Mother as Princess Alice *Ducky's Mother as SS Vienna *Guido as Little Ditcher *Mutt and Pterano as Burke and Blair *Kong (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Scuttlebutt Pete *Tyrannosaurus Rex (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Mighty Mo *Tantor (from Tarzan) as Big Mickey *Rooter as Jack The Land Before Time/The Adventures Of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (The Adventures Of Grandpa Longneck and Mr. Clubtail) Cast in The Wind Of The Willows: *Mr. Clubtail as Mr. Toad *Chomper as Moley *Littlefoot as Ratty *Topsy as Mc Badger *Bron as Cyril Proudbottom *Hyp as Mr. Winkie *Screech, Thud, Mutt, Allosaurus, and Domeheads as The Weasels *Jason Jenkins (from Kong: The Animated Series) as The Narrator *Red Claw as The Judge *Spike as The Bailiff *Woog (from Were Back! a Dinosaur story) as The Train Driver *Velcoiraptors and Mummys (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Devils and Police Officers *Petrie as The Jailer *Doc as Council for the Crown *Kosh as The Postman *Pterano as Policeman *Thomas (from TTTE) as The Good Train *Diesel 10 (from TTTE) as The Bad Train Cast in The Legend Of Sleepy Hollow: *Grandpa Longneck as Ichabod Crane *Great Hideous Beast as Black Cat *Grandma Longneck as Katrinda *Chomper's Father as Brom Bones *Sharptooth as The Headless Horseman *Rooter as Katrinda's Father *Jason Jenkins (from Kong: The Animated Series) as The Narrator *Cera as Tilda *Ruby's Father as Ichabod's Horse *The Other Dinosaurs and Other Flyers as Sleepy Hollow Villagers The Land Before Time/Star Fox (Star Littlefoot) *Littlefoot as Fox McCloud (Both the main characters) *Rhett as Falco Lombradi *Chomper as Slippy Toad *Grandpa Longneck as Peppy Hare *Mr Thicknose as Rob 64 *Dweeb (from Were Back! A Dinosaur Story) as Bill Grey *Grandma Longneck as Katt Monroe *Bron as James McCloud *Chomper's Father as Wolf O'Donnell *Shorty as Leon Powalski *Hyp as Pigma Dengar *Sierra as Andrew Oikonny *Tublat (from Tarzan) as The Attack Carrier *Red Claw as Granga *Icky as Meteo Crusher Pilot *Allosaurus as Area 6 Commander *Mutt as Caiman *Megalodon as Sarimarine *Ominous (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Shogun *Manticore (from Kong: The Animated Series) as The Forever Train Engineer *Sabor (from Tarzan) as Vulcain *Giganotosaurus as Spyborg/Goras *Cera as Krystal *Topsy as Tricky (They're both triceratops) *Petrie as Beltino Toad *Mr. Thicknose as General Pepper *Doc as Panther Caroso (Doc was mean to chomper in chomper's dream when he was a Longneck Beast) *Dil as Aparpoid Queen *Moyo (from Tarzan) as Prince Tricky *Chiros (from Kong: The Animated Series) as General Scales *Sharptooth as Andross (Both are gigantic and main boss) *Pat as Old Slippy Toad *Sue as Amanda (Both are bright and beautiful pink) *Kosh as Blue Snowhorn *Gigantophis (from Kong: The Animated Series) as King RedEye *Kong (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Warp Stone *Mutt's Father as Hightop *Tyrannosaurus Rex (from Kong: The Animated Series) as King Earthwalker *Chomper's Mother as Queen Earthwalker *Guido as Shopkeeper *Dinah/Dana as Cloud Runner *Tarzan (from Tarzan) as Gradabug *Ali as Mother Thorntail *Pterano as Zako *Domeheads as Venomain Army *Velcoiraptors and Mummys (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Anglar Empire *Seth (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Captain Shears *Screech as Octoman *Thud as Zazan *Terk as Dash Bowman *Petrie's Mother as Lucy Hare The Land Before Time/Sonic The Hedgehog (Littlefoot the Apatosaurus) *Littlefoot as Sonic (Both the main heros) *Chomper as Tails (Both small and best buddies to Littlefoot and Sonic) *Shorty as Antoine D'Coolette *Professor Porter (from Tarzan) as Rotor *Cera as Princess Sally *Grandma Longneck as Bunnie Rabbot *Pat as Uncle Chuck *Topsy as Knuckles *Sue as Amy Rose *Kala (from Tarzan) as Cream *Sharptooth as Dr Robotnik/Dr. Eggman (Both the main villains) *Icky as Snively *Manticore (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Cluck *Sierra as Scratch *Mutt as Grounder *Allosaurus as Coconuts *Chomper's Mother as Mama Robotnik (Both are mothers) *Tricia as Dulcy *Spiketail Leader as Ari *Bron as King Acorn *Kong (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Big Grizz *Tyrannosaurus Rex (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Big Mike *Bonehead as Lucas *Grandpa Longneck as Captain Rescue *Old One as Brezzy *Rhett as Robotnik Jr *Tria as Lupe *Nichole as Herself *Mr. Thicknose as Manic *Ali as Sonia *Kron (from Disney's Dinosaur) as Sleet *Bruton (from Disney's Dinosaur) as Dingo *Skip as Cyrus *Kosh as Bartleby *Evil Cera as Rouge *Tarzan (from Tarzan) as Male Cheese *Jane Porter (from Tarzan) as Female Cheese *Terk (from Tarzan) as Chocola *Tippy as Chris *Ruby's Father as Danny *Archie as Chuck Thorndyke *Screech and Thud as Decoe and Becoe *The Ice Giant (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Big The Cat *Petrie as Espio *Dweeb (from Were Back! A Dinosaur Story) as Charmy *Doc as Vector *Evil Littlefoot as Shadow *Sharptooth as Professor General Robotnik *Yeti (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Mr. Tanaka *Rex (from Were Back! A Dinosaur Story) as Rocket The Sloth *Chomper's Father as Sam Speed *Soara (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Professor Von Schlemmer *Scuttle as Hawk *Chandar (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Heavy *Pterano as Bomb *Nod as Ixis Naugus *Quetzlcoatl (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Bokkun *Apatosaurus Bull (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Froggy *Chip (from The Little Engine That Could) as Chip *Rooter as Mr. Stewart *Flynt and Mungo (from Tarzan) as Mighty and Ray *Kerchak (from Tarzan) as Wallace A. Ditso *Guido as Silver *Littlefoot's Mother as Blaze *White Bear (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Athair *Tippy's Mother as Chris's Mother *Mutt's Father as Chris's Father *Chiros (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Jet *Ominous (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Storm *Giganotosaurus as Metal Sonic *Moyo (from Tarzan) as Griff *Dil as Fiona Fox *Jason Jenkins (from Kong: The Animated Series) as The Station Square President *and more The Land Before Time/Crash Bandicoot (Littlefoot Bandicoot) *Littlefoot as Crash Bandicoot *Cera as Coco Bandicoot *Grandpa Longneck as Crunch Bandicoot *Mr. Thicknose as Aku Aku *Chomper as Polar *Petrie as Pura *Red Claw as Dr. Neo Cortex *Sharptooth as Uka Uka *Screech as Papu Papu *Thud as Tiny Tiger *Mutt as Dingodile *Hyp as Dr. Nitrus Brio *Manticore (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Dr. N Tropy *Dinah as Dr. N Gin *Penta Penguin as Penta Penguin *Ali as Tawna Bandicoot *Petrie's Mother as Nina Cortex *Doc as Rilla Roo *Rinkus as Pinstripe Potoroo *Pterano as Ripper Roo *Sierra as Koala Kong *Ozzy and Stuart as Komodo Bros *Topsy as Fake Crash aka Trash Bandicoot *Hyp's Father as Bearminator *Mutt's Father as Stew *Spiketail Leader as Chick Gizzard Lips *Tippy as Rok-Yo The Earth Elemental *Tarzan (from Tarzan) as Wa-Wa The Water Elemental *Terk (from Tarzan) as Lo-Lo The Air Elemental *Allosaurus as Py-Ro The Fire Elemental *Liopleurodon and Quetzalcoatl (from Kong: The Animated Series) as The Evil Twins *Monstro (from Disney's Pinocchio) as Rusty Walrus *Kosh as Farmer Ernest *Grandma Longneck as Pasadena Opossum *Ruby's Father as Ebenezer Von Clutch *Scourge (from Sonic X) as Willie Wumpa Cheeks *Evil Grandpa Longneck as Emperor Velo 27 *Evil Petrie as Nitrus Oxide *Milo as N. Trance *White Bear's Son (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Carbon Crash *Triceratops (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Real Velo *Plower as Krunk *Tyrannosaurus Rex (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Nash *Soara (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Norm *Kong (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Geary *Spike as Zem *Mo as Zam *Dil as Madame Amberly *Evil Littlefoot as Naga Crash aka Evil Crash *Evil Cera as Dr. Neo Cortex's Mother *Guido as Spyro The Dragon *Meglaodon as Tikimon *Elsa (from Were Back! A Dinosaur Story) as YaYa Panda *Yeti (from Kong: The Animated Series) as The Viscount The Land Before Time/Balto (Doc) *Doc as Balto *Littlefoot as Boris *Dara as Jenna *Dinah and Dana as Luk and Muk *Chomper's Father as Steele *Cera as Rosy *Petrie's Mother as Dixie *Grandma Longneck as Sylvie *Grandpa Longneck as The Tellagragh *Chomper as Nikki *Rhett as Kaltag *Kosh as Star *Topsy and Cera's Mother as Rosy's Parents *Mr. Thicknose as The Head Barndog *Sharptooth as The Bear *Tria as Older Rosy *Tricia as Intro Girl *The Driver as Himself *Littlefoot's Mother as Balto's Mother *and more The Land Before Time/The Lion King (The Dinosaur King) (The Dinosaur King) *Hyp's Father as Mufasa *Elsa (from Were Back! A Dinosaur Story) as Sarabi *Tarzan (from Tarzan) as Young Simba *Tria as Sarafina *Jane Porter (from Tarzan) as Young Nala *Mr. Thicknose as Adult Simba *Ali as Adult Nala *Terk (from Tarzan) as Zazu *Petrie as Timon *Topsy as Pumbaa *Grandpa Longneck as Rafiki *Hyp as Scar *Dil as Shenzi *Mutt as Banzai *Allosaurus as Ed *The Other Dinosaurs as Other Animals *Sharpteeth as The Hyenas (The Lion King 2) *Ducky as Young Kiara *Chomper as Young Kovu *Cera as Adult Kiara *Littlefoot as Adult Kovu *Sabor (from Tarzan) as Zira *Red Claw as Nuka *Mama Gunda (from Tarzan) as Young Vitani *Queena La (from Tarzan) as Adult Vitani *The Other Flyers as The Outsiders (The Lion King 3) *Ruby as Ma *Kosh as Uncle Max (Timon and Pumbaa) *Screech and Thud as Cheetata and Cheetato *Sierra as Boss Beaver *Rinkus as Smolder The Sloth Bear *Pterano as Gopher *Meglaodon as Ned The Elephant *Tublat (from Tarzan) as Erwin *Skip as Speedy The Snail *Spike as Uncle Boris The Land Before Time/Mighty Joe Young (Mighty Sharptooth Young) *Sharptooth as Mighty Joe Young *Littlefoot as Professor Grego'Hara *Cera as Young Jill *Hyp as Officer *Red Claw as Andrei Strasser *Screech (w/Thud Extra) as Garth *Grandma Longneck as Cecily Banks *Petrie as Pindi *Mr. Thicknose as Harry Ruben *Grandpa Longneck as Kweli *Mutt and Nod as Jack and Vern *Kosh as Dr. Elliot Baker *Tria as Doctor Ruth Young *Tricia as Young Jill Young *Chomper as Jason *Chomper's Mother as Jason's Mother *Topsy, Mutt's Father, Spiketail Leader Doc, and Other Dinosaurs as Gentleman at The Party *Mrs. Mama, Tippy's Mother, Sue, Petrie's Mother, Mama Fast Biter, and Ducky as Elegant Women at The Party *Spike as Mighty Joe Young as a Baby Gorilla *Ducky's Mother as Mighty Joe Young's Mother The Land Before Time/Aladdin (Littlefoot, The Return Of Red Claw, The King Of Thieves) *Littlefoot as Aladdin *Chomper as Abu *Grandpa Longneck as Genie *Cera as Princess Jasmine *Topsy as Sultan *Grandma Longneck as Edan *Rhett as Rajah *Chomper's Father as Razoul *Sharptooth as Sa'luk *Petrie as Carpet *Red Claw as Jafar *Hyp as Iago *Bron as Cassim *Screech/Thud as Abis Mal *Giganotosaurus as Cave Of Wonders *Sierra as Prince Achemed *Rinkus as Gazeem *Mrs. Mama and Tippy's Mother as Women at Window *Naga The Great (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Snake Jafar *Chiros (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Genie Jafar *and more The Land Before Time/Rayman The TV Series (Littlefoot The TV Series) *Littlefoot as Rayman (Both the main stars) *Cera as Betina (Both the main females) *Rex (from Were Back! A Dinosaur Story) as Cookie *Kong (from Kong: The Animated Series) as LacMac *Tricia as Flips *Hyp as Admiral Razorbeard *Red Claw as The Great Rigatoni *Chomper's Father as Detective Grub *Chomper's Mother as Grub's Girlfriend *Thomas (from TTTE) as No. 7 Train *Sharptooth as The Car Eating Monster *Tyrannosaurus Rex (from Kong: The Animated Series) as The Engineer *Grandpa Longneck as The Doctor *Dinah and Dana as The Orderlies *Other Dinosaurs and Other Flyers as People The Land Before Time/Super Mario Bros. (Super Littlefoot Bros.) *Littlefoot as Mario (Both the main stars) *Shorty as Luigi (Both green and brother figures to Littlefoot and Mario) *Chomper as Yoshi (They share the same species) *Ruby's Mother as Birdo *Cera as Princess Peach (Both the main females) *Ali as Princess Daisy *Tippy as Toad (Both sahre the same letter 'T') *Rhett as Wario (Both vain) *Chomper's Father as Waluigi *Red Claw as Bowser (Both the main villains) *Baby Littlefoot as Baby Mario *Baby Shorty as Baby Luigi *Baby Cera as Baby Princess Peach *Baby Ali as Baby Princess Daisy *Baby Chomper as Baby Yoshi *Domeheads as Goombas and Boos *Ruby's Father as Toadsworth *Hyp as Bowser Jr (Both devious) *Tyrannosaurus Rex (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Donkey Kong (I Know He's A Dinosaur, but I bet their both biggest and proudest characters) *Rex (from Were Back! A Dinosaur Story) as Diddy Kong *Kong (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Chunky Kong (Yup their both Gorillas alright) *Scuttle as Lakitu *Pat as F.L.U.D.D *Bonehead as Funky Kong *Mutt's Father, Spiketail Leader, Woog, and Dweeb (from Were Back! A Dinosaur Story) as Colorful Toads *Pterano as King Boo *Aladar (from Disney's Dinosaur) as Cranky Kong *Pachycephalosaurus (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Wrinkly Kong *Dil as Toadette *White Bear's Son (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Donkey Kong Jr. *Mutt as Ludwing Von Koopa *Nod as Lemmy Koopa *Screech as Roy Koopa *Thud as Iggy Koopa *Chomper's Mother as Wendy O. Koopa *Allosaurus as Morton Koopa Jr. *Icky as Larry Koopa *Sharptooth as Smithy (Both biggest, strongest, and powerfulest characters) *Petrie as Oogtar *Kosh as Detective Herlock Solmes *Ducky as Candy Kong *Tricia as Dixie Kong *Evil Petrie (A Fan Made Land Before Time Character) as Baby Bowser *Jason Jenkins and Lua (from Kong: The Animated Series) as The Male and Female Narrators *Eric Tann Tannerbaume (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Dr. T Garden *Chiros (from Kong: The Animated Series) as King K. Rool The Land Before Time/Star Wars (Great Valley Wars) *Littlefoot as Luke Skywalker *Cera as Princess Leia Organa Solo *Grandpa Longneck as Obi-Wan Kenobi *Chomper as R2-D2 *Kosh as Han Solo *Topsy as Chewbacca *Doc as Lando Calrissian *Domeheads and Fast Biters as The Stormtroopers *Sharptooth as Darth Vader *Red Claw as Darth Sideous/Emperor Palpatine *Hyp's Father as Qui-Gon Jinn *Bron as Anakin Skywalker *Littlefoot's Mother as Queen Padme Amidala *Mr. Thicknose as Mace Windu *Spike as Kit Fisto *Rooter as Yoda *Icky as Boba Fett *Allosaurus as Darth Maul *Grandma Longneck as Shmi Skywalker *Tippy as Young Anakin *Mutt's Father as Jango Fett *Ducky as Shaak Ti *Kosh as Jar Jar Binks *Pat as Captain Panaka *Tria as TC-14 *Petrie as Watto *Pterano as Sebulba *GIganotosaurus as General Grevious *Chomper's Father as Count Dooku *Dil as Asaji Ventress *Dweeb (from Were Back! A Dinosaur Story) as Admiral Ackbar *Woog (from Were Back! A Dinosaur Story) as Commander Cody *Tantor (from Tarzan) as Ki-Ad-Mundi *The Other Dinosaurs and Other Flyers as The Jedi and Wookies The Land Before Time/Tonic Trouble (Valley Trouble) *Littlefoot as Agent Ed *The Little Brachiosaurus as Agent Xyz *Petrie as The Judge *Pat as The Clerk *Chomper as The Talking Elephant *Mr. Thicknose as The Pyramid Guy *Littlefoot's Mother as The Bartender *White Bear's Son (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Person 1 *Ali as Person 2 *Grandpa Longneck as The Doc *Sharptooth as Grogh *Chomper's Mother as The Sining Woman *Saro as The General *Rhett as Person 3 *Tyrannosaurus Rex (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Burke *Cera as Suzy *Dil as Person 4 *Sue as Person 5 *The Ice Giant (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Person 6 *Red Claw as The Pharmacist *Bron as Person 7 *White Bear (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Person 8 *Rex (from Were Back! A Dinosaur Story) as Person 9 *Kong (from Kong: The Animated Series) as Person 10 *Dinah, Dana, Chomper's Father, Bonehead, Seth (from Kong: The Animated Series), Kron (from Disney's Dinosaur), Bruton (from Disney's Dinosaur), Lava Man 1 (from Kong: The Animated Series), Belly Dragger, Alligators (from The Swan Princess), Lava Man 2 (from Kong: The Animated Series), Kago and Uto (from Tarzan), and Tublat (from Tarzan) as The Vegetable Army *Other Dinosaurs and Other Flyers as Other People See Also * UbiSoftFan94's Thomas Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's TUGS Parody Casts. * UbiSoftFan94's Rayman Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Horrid Henry Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Dumbo Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Garfield Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Kong: The Animated Series Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Dumbo Parody Casts. * UbiSoftFan94's Thomas/Disney Parodies. * UbiSoftFan94's Crash Bandicoot Parody Casts * UbiSoftFan94's Toad Patrol Parody Casts Category:UbiSoftFan94